fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Aikawa
Kara Aikawa is the Witch Doctor/Mage. She famous for her magical perfumes and Hexes. She is a part of the Oikka Tribe, and is their Healer and Best Fighter. Appearance Kara is a very beautiful girl. She has long, white hair, as well as silver (Also known as "clear") eyes. She most commonly wears tribal like clothing, including a skull headdress, purple and blue feathes in her hair, and has white body paint on her body. Her skin is dark, from days of picking ingredients for perfumes or for powders or for potions. Her body is curvaceous, some say even more than Lucy Heartfilia's. He ties two strands of hair with a variety of beads to the side of her head. She keeps all her perfumes and hexes in a small satchel on her hip. Personality Kara is a very caring person. Unlike Porlyusica, who is the other most famous healer in Fiore, Kara likes people, and doesn't mind helping other people. She is shy, and despite loving to help people, prefers to be alone because she's surrounded by dangerous perfume ingredients and other things. She hasn't had much human interaction, since people fear her and think that she kills people for ingredients, but she resents these rumors, immediately dismissing them. Kara is very organized and neat, and before a battle, analyzes the situation, and stocks up on perfumes she thinks will be useful in battle. History Kara was born to the Oikka Tribe's Leader, Marid Aikawa. Some say that she died because Kara was brewing potions inside of her, but soon after Kara was born, Marid died. Kara was raised by the Elder Council of the Oikka tribe, and they raised her to replace her mother as the Tribe's healer. Her mother only used Perfume Magic, but to give her an extra kick, so she wasn't just a healer but also a warrior, so they taught her Hex Magic, to curse any enemies. Powers & Abilities Perfume Magic '(香水の魔法 ''Kōsui no mahō): A form of Magic that entails the use of vials filled with Magical perfume. By uncapping the vials, the user releases a scent that, once inhaled, triggers one of various, status-affecting spells; ranging from alleviating pain to curing some poisons. While it holds significant appeal as a supportive Magic, it also has application as an offensive Magic. Because perfume is not easily blocked or avoided, Perfume Magic can be potent enough to help take down even Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, making it very versatile, regardless of the user's own Magic Power or skill. * '''Flight Perfume: A perfume that allows Kara to defy gravity. * Sonic Scream Perfume: A perfume with a very strong scent. This perfume gives Kara a sonic scream that can temporarily deafen and stun target(s). * Invisibility Perfume: A perfume that temporarily turns Kara invisible. * Acid Perfume: A perfume that acidifies whatever it comes into contact with. * Trap Perfume: A perfume that grows into a cage and crystallizes, forming a prison. * Super Strength Perfume: A perfume that gives Kara super strength. Unlike Ichiya's Power Perfume, this doesn't turn Kara muscular, and leaves her physical body unaffected. * Sensing Perfume: A perfume that drastically heightens the senses. This perfume is even used to predict attacks. * Blinding Perfume: A perfume that blinds all but the user, leaving the target(s) vulnerable. to attacks. * Resistance Perfume: A perfume that gives Kara temporary resistance to physical attacks. * Fear Perfume: A perfume that amplifies the fears of the user, causing them to be very paranoid and somewhat neurotic. * Cloning Perfume: A perfume that makes several clones of Kara to fight with her. Hex Magic '(六角マジック ''Rokkaku majikku): This magic allows Kara to enchant objects (Usually crystals or amulets) to curse the targets. If Kara uses a crystal, she can smash it at her feet to unleash the hex, or if she uses an amulet, she uses the activation word "呼び出します/''Yobidashimasu''", and the amulet grants her immunity to the hex. * '''Illusion Hex: ''Kara unleashes the hex, and then the target(s) is placed in an illusion, an illusion that projects the viewer's greatest fears into it.'' * Pain Hex: This hex appears as blood red smoke, and when it makes contact with the target, causes them immense pain. * Storm Hex: This hex is always in the form of a crystal. Once it's broken, a huge storm brews, causing chaos to break loose. '' * '''Possession Hex:' This hex is used against creatures such as spirits or dolls. This hex looks like a powder blue mist, and once it makes contact with the creature, it places it under Kara's rule. '' * '''Blood Boiling Hex:' This hex boils the target's blood, rendering them unable to fight. This is usually used in interrogations. * Immobilization Hex:'' This hex makes all targets immobilized. Kara can use this hex to immobilize specific body parts.'' * Control Hex: This hex is always in the form of a crystal. Once it's broken, the target(s) are no longer in control of their body movements. * Dispelling Hex: This hex is always in the form of an amulet. The amulet glows once activated, and it turns any oncoming attack into small, glowing particles, leaving Kara unharmed. '' * '''Absorption Hex:' This hex is always in the form of an amulet. The amulet glows once activated, and it absorbs any oncoming attack, allowing the user to use it only once. '' '''Expert Medical Specialist:' Kara is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so by employing special medicines, which she extracts from herbs. Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving the lives of several people on several different instances when they was on the verge of death. Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite being a healer, Kara has extensive training in Unarmed and Armed Combat. Enhanced Speed: '''Kara can run at a very high speed. '''Keen Intellect: Kara is very intelligent. She can remember several remedies without any help from her notes or anything like that. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Despite her fragile body and frame, Kara has a very high amount of durability and endurance. Some say this is because she has spent so much time around perfume and hex ingredients with special powers. Equipment Kara's basic equipment is a magical stave. She also has two different magical powders * Conduit '(導管 ''Dōkan): This is Kara's magical stave. It is gifted to Oikka's Magical Healer, and it can reflect oncoming attacks back at the user. It is a very powerful object. The gem in the center glows when the stave is activated. * '''Healing Powder: This is a simple powder to make. It cures simple diaseases and poisons. * Empowerment Powder: This is an amplified version of the Healing Powder. It gives the user / target strength, both physical and magical. Trivia * Kara is a member of Oikka's Elder Council. * Kara's mother was the leader of the Oikka Tribe. * Ever since Marid (Kara's Mother) died, Oikka has been ruled under a democracy- A Council. * Kara's favourite color is purple. * Kara lives in a giant tree, like Porlyusica. * Kara has a very special staff called "Conduit". Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Healing Mage